Fucili e spade
by Karen Desert
Summary: Quando l'albergo del Gold Saucer ha solo due stanze matrimoniali libere, riuscirà Cloud a dichiararsi e a non essere geloso del suo sogno proibito, anche trovandolo a letto con un altro? [yaoi, OOC, AU, threesome]


E ora cosa voleva quel…quel…quel…perché cavolo non riusciva mai a dare un aggettivo a quel ragazzo rompiscatole?

"Allora, ti va?"

"Non lo so…e poi scusa, lo sanno che non amo andare al Gold Saucer, perché mi hanno invitato comunque? Anche tu lo sai benissimo, eppure non hai detto niente!"

"Eddai Vincent! Lo sai che piaci a Yuffie, perché credi che volesse andarci con te?"

"E voi?"

"Yuffie era imbarazzata ad andare da sola con te, allora ha chiesto a Tifa di accompagnarla, ma dato che lei non voleva reggervi il moccolo ha deciso di invitare anche me!"

"A parte il fatto che non avrebbe dovuto reggere nessun moccolo, secondo te è un caso che Tifa abbia chiesto a te?"

"No, infatti… te la vedi ad andare al Gold con Cid? Come minimo la violentava…"

"Sei un idiota, Cloud!"

Disse duramente il più vecchio, avanzando verso la porta della stanza.

"E va bene verrò. Ma solo se non sarò costretto a prendere parte ad ogni attrazione. Quando avrete deciso il giorno avvertimi. Tanto sai dove trovarmi."

Aprì la porta e se ne andò.

Cloud, dopo aver deciso con le ragazze il giorno della gita, lo andò a riferire a Vincent. Questa volta si trovò più in difficoltà di quando gli aveva chiesto se voleva andare con loro… almeno quella volta era vestito!

"Hey Vincent, disturbo?"

Chiese Cloud, entrando nella stanza di Vincent. Subito non se ne accorse, ma poi sentì il rumore dell'acqua della doccia. Immediatamente un'immagine gli passò davanti agli occhi, che cercò di scacciare il più velocemente possibile. Durante questa operazione non si accorse che il rumore dell'acqua era cessato. Fece per uscire dalla camera, quando sentì la voce di Vincent dietro di sé.

"Cloud! Che ci fai qui?"

Lui si girò, trovandosi davanti Vincent con indosso solo un paio di boxer neri e con un asciugamano in mano con cui si stava asciugando i capelli.

"Oh, bhe… ero… venuto per dirti che… le ragazze vorrebbero partire domani mattina sul tardi. Per te va bene?"

"Ah… capisco. Si per me va bene. C'è altro?"

Vincent avanzò verso di lui, continuando imperterrito a strofinarsi i capelli.

"Eh? Ah, no …no, niente. Scusa se ti ho disturbato. C-ci vediamo domani."

"Ok a domani."

Cloud uscì dalla stanza, con il cuore che batteva a mille, e la testa che minacciava di scoppiare.

Stupido, stupido Cloud… ma che intenzioni avevi, di saltargli addosso? MA SEI DEFICIENTE??

Il ragazzo cercò invano di farsi male il più silenziosamente possibile, prendendo a testate l'angolo di un muro, ma senza successo: faceva casino comunque.

Il giorno dopo si alzò di buon'ora, pregando la sua buona stella (se mai ne avesse avuta una) che Cloud non lo fissasse di nuovo in quel modo obliquo, che rispecchiava tutti i suoi pensieri, che sfortunatamente in quel momento erano fin troppo evidenti…

Cloud sei un idiota, cosa vai a pensare certe cose? Come se non mi fosse già abbastanza difficile reprimere ogni sentimento che provo per te, ogni brivido che sento quando ti vedo e…le emozioni che provo quando mi guardi cosi…

Vincent cercò di calmarsi e di non pensare al biondino, quando una Yuffie eccitata e, oh mio Dio, truccata, irruppe nella sua stanza, con una forza tale che sembrava volesse far saltare la porta dai cardini.

"Buongiorno Vincent! Pronto per la gita?"

Vincent sospirò. Forse con Yuffie al suo fianco non avrebbe pensato a Cloud… se solo non avesse deciso di prendere parte all'appuntamento, forse sarebbe stato tutto più facile… forse…

Le attrazioni del Gold Saucer non le erano mai piaciute molto, piuttosto le piaceva "alleggerire le tasche" ai visitatori. Quel giorno aveva sperato di poter cambiare opinione su Vincent, ma sfortunatamente lui era rimasto impassibile ad ogni sua proposta. Ad un certo punto pensò che non avrebbe cambiato espressione nemmeno se gli avesse chiesto di andare a letto con lei…

"Perché non andiamo alla Gondola?"

Ed eccola lì, come al suo solito, Tifa col suo innato romanticismo… chissà, forse una volta tanto sarebbe stato utile…

"Io ci sto! Voi due che dite?"

"A me sta bene."

"…"

Certo, ti aspettavi un'altra risposta da uno come Vincent Valentine? No, infatti…

Non era più tornato sulla Gondola da quella volta che Cait li aveva traditi. Quella volta però ci era andato con Tifa, e anche se con loro c'erano le due ragazze, lui non riusciva a smettere di pensare al ragazzo che aveva di fronte, ma soprattutto fissava come ipnotizzato una parte del suo corpo. Era meglio non pensarci o avrebbe fatto di sicuro una brutta figura…

Reagisci Cloud! Smettila di fissargli l'artiglio! E smettila anche con questi pensieri! Ringrazia invece che guarda fuori, sennò ti avrebbe già beccato!

Nonostante tutto non riusciva a ricacciare indietro la sensazione del metallo freddo che scorreva sulla sua pelle, bollente e terribilmente sensibile. Riusciva quasi a sentire anche i suoi gemiti di passione fondersi ai sospiri di lui mentre…

"Hey Cloud tutto bene?"

Cazzo. Sgamato. Da Yuffie per giunta. Come se non sapesse che piace anche a lei…

"Si, certo. Perché?"

"Niente, solo che sembravi sofferente…"

"Non è niente, stavo solo pensando, non ti devi preoccupare…"

In effetti sono io che mi devo preoccupare… e direi anche contenere…

Finalmente quella tortura era finita! Sapeva che in ogni caso sarebbe finita cosi, ma quando poi il gestore dell'albergo aveva detto di avere solo due camere matrimoniali libere, si era sentita gelare il sangue nelle vene. Ma poi, perchè cavolo Yuffie non era andata con Vincent? Era quello che voleva da tempo, perché adesso aveva scelto lei come compagna di stanza?

Stupida Yuffie…

Intanto nella stanza accanto…

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy?!?!?!? Quanto ti ci vuole per fare una doccia? Guarda che non voglio farla alle quattro di notte io!"

Cloud però non voleva ascoltarlo. Non doveva ascoltarlo. Doveva convincersi di essere solo in quella camera. Non c'era nessunissimo Vincent Valentine che buttava giù la porta per farsi una doccia… meglio sdrammatizzare sulla situazione.

"Se hai tanta fretta vieni anche tu! A me non farà molta differenza…"

Ipocrita… ma che gli doveva dire? 'Vieni pure! Basta che non hai paura che ti salti addosso!' ?

"Ok."

No. Non lo stava facendo, vero? Sentì la porta aprirsi, e un rumore di stoffa contro stoffa. Osservò terrorizzato l'ombra di Vincent avvicinarsi, fino a scostare la tendina della doccia, sorridendogli. Si sentì avvampare. Da quando uno come Vincent Valentine _sorrideva_? E in modo così dolce poi?

"Sei sicuro di non avere l'influenza? O forse sei solo stato troppo sotto l'acqua bollente?"

Gli si avvicinò, poggiandogli la mano sulla fronte. Lui cercò di indietreggiare, ma il muro lo tradì.

"No, non sembri ammalato. Scusa ma da quanto stai sotto l'acqua senza muoverti?"

Doveva rispondere. Non poteva starsene muto davanti a lui, di solito era il contrario. Ma il problema era che si era ipnotizzato a guardare il getto dell'acqua scendere sui suoi capelli d'ebano di cui infinite volte avrebbe voluto sentirne il profumo.

"Troppo tempo… senza di te."

La faccia di Vincent sarebbe stata comica in un'altra situazione: l'espressione incuriosita che aveva prima era stata sostituita da una stupita, poi felice, poi triste, finchè, piegando la testa da un lato, non gli chiese.

"Ti ha avvelenato qualcuno?"

Cloud chiuse l'acqua, passando poi il braccio attorno alla vita dell'attonito vampiro, e, avvicinandosi di più a lui, insinuò l'altra mano fra i suoi capelli. Stringendolo a sé, si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e poggiò, quasi con timore, le labbra sulle sue. Vincent spalancò gli occhi, incredulo del comportamento dell'amico. Subito cercò di indietreggiare e staccarsi, ma la presa del biondo era molto forte, e si rassegnò al suo destino…

Cloud strinse gli occhi che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto socchiusi, e spinse la testa del moro contro di sé. Vincent però, non rimase inerme. Dopo quella stretta maggiore, spinse Cloud contro il muro e aprì la bocca, cercando di far si che lui facesse lo stesso. Lui, d'altro canto, non aspettandosi quella razione, lo fece subito, permettendo al più vecchio di approfondire il bacio. Cloud sospirò non appena sentì la lingua di Vincent dentro la sua bocca, e cominciò a muovere le mani sulla sua schiena, come a volerlo stringere ancora di più a sé. Ma anche Vincent cominciò ad esplorare il corpo di Cloud con le sue mani, lento, a lungo. Altri sospiri uscivano dalle labbra di Cloud, ma appena il moro sfiorò con la punta delle dita l'interno coscia, il più giovane si staccò dalle sue labbra gemendo di sorpresa.

"Cloud… tu… vorresti mica…"

"SI."

Non lo fece neanche finire. Vincent sorrise.

"Allora… che ne dici di… andare di là… belli comodi sul letto?"

Cloud fece cenno di si con la testa, ma appena Vincent cercò di spostarsi per uscire dalla doccia, lui lo fermò.

"NO!"

Lui lo guardò con fare interrogativo.

"Non… mi lasciare."

"Mi spostavo solo di qualche centimetro, non me ne vado mica!"

Cloud annuì di nuovo, poco convinto, ma poi lo lasciò andare, e lo seguì da molto vicino. Giunti ai piedi del letto Vincent con uno scatto lo buttò sul letto, e lui sopra, ricominciando a baciarlo. Gemettero entrambi al contatto dei loro membri, e Cloud cercò di sentirlo di nuovo, strusciandosi contro di lui. Vincent sorrise, e lo afferrò per le natiche, spostandosi più in alto nel letto per raggiungere i cuscini. Poi ricominciò ad accarezzarlo. Cloud ricominciò a gemere, ma sembrava avesse qualche problema…

"Hey, che c'è?"

"N-niente, lascia stare, una cosa stupida…"

"Dai, dimmi."

Cloud sospirò.

"Ecco… non è che… ti dispiacerebbe… rimetterti l'artiglio per favore?"

"Perché?"

"Ehm… ecco perché… io…"

Come fare a spiegargli che lo voleva perché lo eccitava?

"Vabbè, chi se ne frega del motivo, a me non interessa."

E si avvicinò al comodino dove aveva poggiato il guanto. Se lo mise e Cloud cominciò a respirare velocemente alla sola vista dell'arto alternativo che si muoveva. Ripresero a baciarsi e accarezzarsi, con il biondo che gemeva più forte di prima, grazie alla presenza dell'artiglio. Andarono avanti per un po', i gemiti e i sospiri ormai frequentissimi.

"Cloud… aspetta…"

"No, ti prego, non ti fermare!"

"Aspetta, devo sapere una cosa prima."

"Dimmi."

"Tu sei sicuro di voler… andare fino in fondo?"

"Si, sicurissimo."

"Va bene. Aspetta un attimo.

Vincent si allontanò dal calore del suo corpo, si alzò dal letto, e raggiunse i suoi pantaloni. Armeggiò qualche momento con un oggetto, poi tornò da lui.

"Che hai fatto?"

"Niente, non ti preoccupare."

Vincent si posizionò tra le sue gambe, e vi insinuò la mano libera (_inteso 'libera dal __guanto'_). Cloud realizzò cosa voleva fare nel momento in cui sentì un dito di lui farsi strada nella sua fessura.

"AH!"

Vincent gli tappò la bocca con un bacio, continuando la sua 'operazione di rilassamento'.

"Rilassati, se ti faccio male dimmelo subito."

Cloud annuì con veemenza, muovendo il bacino verso la sua mano. Vincent sorrise, e dopo poco raggiunse il punto magico che conosceva benissimo. Lui, non aspettandosi invece una cosa del genere, gemette forte, e girò la testa. Facendo questo vide l'altra mano di Vincent, e questa volta rabbrividì al solo pensiero di…

"Cloud? Ti è venuto freddo?"

Cloud alzò gli occhi al soffitto.

"Al contrario. Senti… u-useresti l'altra mano?"

"Ma… sei pazzo? Così ti farò male! Guarda che alla fine sono a punta, e si chiama artiglio per questo…"

"Non mi importa, fallo e basta."

"Ma lì non c'è il-"

"FALLO!"

"…e va bene. Ma poi non lamentarti se ti farò male."

"Non ti preoccupare."

Vincent invece si preoccupava. E anche tanto. In ogni caso tolse la mano, e mise l'altra. Appena lo sfiorò, lui inarcò la schiena sospirando profondamente. Il moro cercava di toccarlo il meno possibile per non fare danni, mentre l'altro sembrava voler essere toccato in profondità a tutti i costi!

"Cloud, cosi ti farò male!"

"No, non mi farai male… e anche se lo facessi non importa perché non lo faresti apposta…"

E afferrò il polso di lui, spingendolo verso di sé con forza.

"AH!"

Cloud, sempre tenendo il suo polso fermo, si alzò appena, gli mise l'altro braccio intorno al collo e lo baciò.

"Vincent… ti prego… fammi tuo… ora…"

Finalmente era successo. Si sentiva un po' in colpa, ma anche l'altro sapeva di questa sua passione, ma non gli aveva mai proibito di coltivarla. Guardò un orologio appeso al muro. Erano le quattro. Resosi conto che era tardissimo si alzò e si vestì in tutta fretta. Stava per uscire dalla stanza, quando si fermò di colpo. Osservò il suo volto ancora giovane e ingenuo. Posò un bacio sulla sua fronte.

"Ti amo Cloud. Ma qualcuno mi aspetta."

Uscì.


End file.
